Bachelor week gone wrong
by SaparateWays
Summary: Scott has a week left until he gets married so he's friends take him to Vegas but everything has to go wrong... Its my first fic ever so please go easy on me. And no powers in this fic so if you think it sucks feel free to tell me.Next chapters are longer
1. Introductions

**Bachelor week gone wrong Ch. 1**

In a week my best friend will be lost forever. Lost in the world of marriage, and that's exactly what brings us here, on the road to Vegas.

My name is James Howlett, but everybody calls me Logan and I`m gonna be the grooms best man. His name by the way is Scott but we call' am Slim. Poor guy doesn`t know what his in for, I`m still trying to convince him that his making a big mistake but the guy is completely pussywhiped. Well I can`t really blame the guy, Jeannie is hot as hell (that's his fiancé`s name) even I had a crush on her when I first met her. With her super model curves, deep green eyes and bloody red hair, she was darn near irresistible but I had to get over her for the sake of my friendship with Slim. The guy sometimes gets too emotional, kept me wondering bout his sexual orientation for some long time. Seriously, his clothes are always neat and clean, always freshly shaved. His brown hair is always perfectly combed and he believes in all that crap bout how true love lasts forever, and that everyone has a soul mate. I on the other hand am totally different. I almost always wear worn old jeans, black or white t-shirts, sometimes few days in a row, boots and cowboy hats. I almost always have 5 o`clock shadow and my black hair is always wild and messy. And I DON`T BELIEVE IN LOVE, well not in the kind that Slim does. I believe in love for good beer, good smoke and good fuck and that's all I need.

Along with me and Slim on our bachelor week are tagging along as well my half-brother Victor, the big asshole, but we call' am by his last name, (which thank god ain`t the same as mine) Creed or just Vic and the biggest charmer of us all, Remy LeBlau. The guy can charm any woman into sleeping with him but the French idiot got married two years ago to a chick named Belladonna although he started cheating on her with a southern bell named Ana Marie bout a year ago, really nice girl, unlike that beach Bella. Oh, and we call` am Gumbo, coz he loves to gamble, and his really deam good at it, so Vegas is the perfect place for him.

Man, I can`t wait till we get there.


	2. Lost

Vic: Aw man! When are we gonna get there already!?

Gumbo: We`ll get there mon ami jus be patient.

Vic: Fuck patient, I`m bored as hell. Seriously Lo, can`t this piece of junk go any faster, you drive like a grandpa! Shoulda let me drive, we`d be there by now…

Me: Yea, in hospital! Will you stop whining, I`m already going faster than it`s aloud and this ain`t a piece of junk, so if you insult her one more time I swear I`ll throw your sorry ass outa here so you`ll have ta walk all the way there!

Vic: Ok, ok, chill! If ya love er so much why don`t ya just merry her. Ya can make it a double wedding with Slim over here. (Starts to laugh)

Me: Vic, you might seriously consider SHUTTING THE FUCK UP!

Slim: Really Logan, I hate to say this but Creed is right, you do need to chill!

If even Slim thinks Vic is right then I really do need to chill, hey I`m just eager to get to Vegas, but I`ve been driving for hours now and no Vegas in sight. Darn I think I got us lost. Well I better find the right way before the guys notice as well, but no such luck…

Gumbo: Hey homme, Remy hates to break this to ya, but shouldn't we be in Vegas by now?

Slim: His right Logan. Vegas isn`t that far. You didn`t get us lost, did you?

Me: Of course not! I know this road like the back of my hand, we`ll be there in meter of minutes. (I hope)

I`ve been driving and driving and driving but still no Vegas. Instead of few minutes I`ve been driving few hours and everyone was getting really frustrated. Ah, c`mon people haven't you heard of sings, maybe I should've brought a map. Well anyway its time to get yelled at. 3, 2, 1…

Vic: You did get us lost didn`t you Runt!?

Me: You figured that out all by yourself? I`m impressed. (They are so gonna kill me…)

Slim: Don`t be a smartass Logan. It`s your fault we`re in this situation.

Me: What situation? (First they are gonna beat the shit out of me…)

Slim: WHAT FUCKING SITUATION? WE`RE LOST IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE! THAT FUCKING SITUATION! ( And then they are gonna kill me…)

Vic: Runt, let me tell you something. (he said calmly, too calmly foe my taste) IF YA DON`T GET US THERE IN HALF AN HOUR THE MOST I SWEAR I`LL SKIN YOU ALIVE, AND I MEAN IT!

Me: Yea, yea, I know ya do. Ya always mean it.

Gumbo: Well (man I was hoping at least he`ll remain quiet, but I ain`t that lucky) this time Remy and Slim are gonna help im proceed his treat. Right mon ami? (he said that in his most threatening voice)

Slim: Right.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit… Well, they might not skin me alive for real but I`ll get what`s coming to me, can`t really blame them thought. I`d skin my self if I didn`t like me so much.

Me: Look, you guys can relax. I know exactly where we are.

Slim: Oh really? Where?

Me: Um… Lost?

Slim: Oh, thank you for enlightening us.

At this point he turned ten shades of red, if I don`t do something the man is gonna explode for real and I cleaned this car today. No way am I gonna let him make a mess in my baby.

Me: Err… Your welcome?

Slim: Well, why don`t you stop someone and ask for directions?

Is this guy for real?

Me: Look Slim, how do I explain this to you? I`m a guy, and a strait one at that. Real men don`t ask for directions, so I ain`t gonna ask for no deam directions!

Gumbo: Slim is right mon ami. You really should ask for directions, we do wanna get to Vegas one day, oui?

Me: Oh Gumbo, not you too?

Well at least Vic ain`t turning on the other side.

Vic: Surprisingly, I agree with them. (so much from that thought)

Me: Ya wouldn`t be agreeing if you were the one who`s driving.

Vic: But I ain`t driving am I? (He smirks)

MOTHERFUCHER! Ok scratch that coz we have the same mother. The fucker always has to be against me! I`m just about to reply but Slim cut me off.

Slim: Hey! Look at that!

Me: What?

But just as the question left my mouth I saw it. The most beautiful thing I ever laid eyes on and it ain`t a car, or a bike. I wonder if I`m hallucinating coz something that beautiful couldn't be real. She has long hair that reaches her waist, but its color is white as snow a contrast to her mocha skin, and the purest and bluest eyes I`ve ever seen with the most amazing body. She is hitchhiking, now that's lucky.

Me: Whaddya say guys? Should we give her a lift?

Vic: You kidding me? Course we`re picking her up. Oh, men. I`ll never think of you as a man ever again if ya don`t stop.

Slim: I don`t think that`s such a good idea. I mean we don`t know anything about her, she may be a thief or even a murderer as far as we know…

Gumbo: Well Remy say we take her wit us. Maybe the cheer even know how to get ta Vegas.

Me: Well three against one. Sorry Slim.

We pulled over.

Me: Hey sweetheart need a ride?

Girl: Sure. Got room for one more?

Me: Of course. Hop in. What`s your name by the way?

Girl: You can call me Rory. (she smiles)


	3. Vegas at last

That must be the sweetest smile I`ve ever seen. How can Slim possibly think this girl could be a crook or a killer when she looks so innocent, well he`s known for being paranoid sometimes. I mean look at her. She`s wearing jean shorts that show her long, perfect legs, V cut white t-shirt that's so tight that it shows perfectly her curves, black combo boots and black backpack. I can`t get my eyes off her. What the fuck am I thinking, innocent and sweet!? It`s a good thing I didn`t say any of those tings out loud, I`d never hear the end of it, especially from Vic. Chicks are good for one thing and one thing only, sex and some are not good at even that. I wonder how good this chick is…

Vic: Well, why don`t ya sit between me an my pal over here. (his getting out of the car)

Rory: I don`t know. You promise to keep your hands to yourself? (she smiles again with that sweet smile of hers)

Vic: Maybe…

He smirks again, if he so much as dare lie a finger on her I swear I`ll kill` am! Damn, again with those thoughts. I`m starting to lose patience, we should hit the road already.

Me: Do ya plan ta stand here all fucking day or are we gonna get moving already god damn it!?

Rory: Wow, somebody seems a bit cranky. Want a cookie? I`ve got some in my backpack if you want.

She gets in my black **Escalade EXT**, followed by Vic who`s laughing at me.

Vic: Now I like` er even more, if that`s even possible. Hahahaha

Me: Don`t fuck with me little girl, I ain`t in the mood.

Rory: Well I wasn`t planning to, I just need a ride. Anyway… I told you how you can call me, now its your turn.

Me: Ya can call me Logan.

Rory: Is that your name?

Me: Is Rory yours?

Rory: K, I get the point. Moving on…

Slim: My name is Scott…

Me: But we call` am Slim.

Rory: Slim?

Slim: Um… yea.

Vic: Name`s Victor, but ya can call me Vic. Everyone else does. And the guy on your left is Gumbo.

Rory: Gumbo? What kind of name is that?

Gumbo: Not name cheere, nickname. Da name is Remy.

Rory: So how come they call you Gumbo?

Gumbo: Well Remy likes to gamble and he good at it.

He throws her one of his cocky smiles, he`s trying ta charm her. Most women fall for him the minute they see his eyes. Don`t know what`s so intriguing bout them, ya can almost say they`re weird. His pupils are normal black, but his irises are so dark they seem red, sometimes they jus freak me out, especially first thing in the morning, well they seem normal at bigger distance.

Rory: Oh, that makes sense.

Not even a blush! Take that Cajun! It seems that she`s oblivious to his attempt ta charm` er. Guess yer losing yer touch ey?

Gumbo: Oui, it does. Um… cheere, do ya know maybe how we can get ta Vegas? We be driving fo hours now an we can`t find da right way.

Rory: Sure. Go straight ahead three more miles than turn left and after that take the first turn right, and from there you`ve got sings on every mile or so and its easy to get to Vegas.

Gumbo: Remy told ya the cheer nows haw ta get us there.

Slim: Guess you were right. See Logan? We asked for directions and now we`ll get there in no time.

A chick knows the directions better than me. Damn it. At least soon we`ll get to our hotel, we`ll be surrounded by strippers and all my frustrations will go away. I can jus imagine, all those smoking hot chicks round me, doing evrithin I say. Who sez money don`t bring happiness. Well my imagination will soon turn into reality.

I`ve be driving two hours now and I can finally say we`re close to our destination. The sun is setting down so I can see the lights of Vegas perfectly. Only 15 minutes or so, we`ll reach our hotel. Finally. Rory turned out ta be really big help, I can`t say I`d find the right road without her, at least not that soon.

There it is. Our five star hotel, where we`ll stay the whole week, surrounded by strippers, and service, all kinds of parties, gambling and drinking and lots of other shit. Now we`re entering the parking lot.

Rory: Well, I guess this is it. I`ll have to ditch you guys.

When we got out of the car she starts to hug us all, one by one, an I`m the first one.

Rory: Thank you for driving me here. (moves on ta Slim) For being so nice to me. (now she hugs Gumbo)I`m going to miss you guys (and at last Vic) But you never know, maybe we`ll cross our paths again someday. Um, Vic. You can let go of me now.

She tries to move away but Vic won`t budge.

Slim: Creed let her go.

Vic: I don`t wanna…

Me: Vic, if ya let er go, there`ll be a whole bunch of strippers you can play with.

Vic: Promise?

Me: Don`t be an idiot, that`s what we came here for in the first place, now let er go!

Vic: Ok…

He finally lets her go, I give my keys to the bellboy ta park my car and we headed for the hotel, Rory went on the other side.

We reached the reception.

Me: Hey there. We have reservations under the name Howlett.

Receptionist: Just one moment sir, let me check. Ah yes here it is, may I have your ID sir?

Me: Yea, jus let me get my wallet.

I search through all my pockets but no wallet.

Me: Just one moment, guess I forgot my wallet in my car. I`ll go get it right now. (I smile at her)

Vic: Who's the idiot now? That's why you should always carry your wallet with you, like… Hey, where`s my wallet!?

Gumbo: Spikin of wallets Remy`s gone too.

Slim: Hey so is mine!

This can not be happening!

Me: Maybe we just left them in the car…

Slim: OR MAYBE THAT GIRL RIPPED US OFF! Sorry but I have to say this, I TOLD YOU SO! BUT WOULD YOU LISTEN? NOOOO. YOU SEE A NICE PICE OF ASS AND YOU FORGET EVERYTHING ELSE. JUST FOR ONCE STOP THINKING WITH YOUR DICK AND USE YOUR HEAD INSTEAD!

Me: Hey relax, don`t come to conclusions yet, let's check the car first. And Christ, don`t yell so much yer making a scene.

Just as we started going towards the exit the bellboy I gave my car keys to appeared.

Me: Hey you!

Bellboy: Me?

Me: Yea you. Come here.

Bellboy: What do you need sir?

Me: My keys.

Bellboy: Well I gave them to the girl you were with sir.

Me: You did what?

Bellboy: Um… She said she forgot something in the car, a-and t-that she really needed to-to get it, a-a-and that s-s-she will park the c-c-car… (the boy started trembling)

Me: She had white hair, blue eyes and dark skin?

Bellboy: Y-y-yes s-s-sir…

Me: I wonder what she forgot, maybe her backpack.

I say as we look for my car.

Slim: Logan… I don`t see your car anywhere.

Gumbo: Remy don see it ether mon ami…

Vic: Me ether.

Me: SHIT! THE BITCH STOLE MY CAR!


	4. What now?

Ororo`s pov

Men are dumb and who ever said that men rule the world don`t know how wrong they are. I mean seriously. All it takes is to flush one little smile their way and they`ll fall at your feet, ready to give the world to you if you just say the word. That`s how I got those guys to stop and give me a ride, to hug them, (not that I really wanted to but there was no other way to snatch their wallets) the big blond guy didn`t even want to let go of me and how I convinced the bellboy to give me the keys to Logan`s car. Spiking of him, that must be the hottest man alive. Few inches taller than me, perfect body with solid muscles, wearing faded old jeans and white t-shirt that clung on him like second skin, wild black hair I`m dying to touch and grey eyes that go straight through you… Great, now I started to drool.

I do almost feel sorry for those guys. _Almost_. They came here for some bachelor week or something, hoping to have fun, attend all kinds of parties, party with strippers but they got robbed instead. They`re dirty rich, it won`t hurt them to see how my life looks for couple of days (at least I hope it won`t) until they find a solution, if they didn`t already but I somehow doubt that.

Well, anyway, what I`m sorry about is that I won`t see Logan again, and even if I do I`m sure he won`t just forget that I robbed him, stole he`s precious car, buy me a drink and chat with me like we`re old buddies. Yea, I`m pretty sure he`s hopping I`m burning in hell right now…

Logan`s pov

Me: I HOPE SHE`S BURNIN IN HELL RIGHT NOW!

I can`t believe that she did this ta us. What are we suppose ta do now, they won`t let us in the hotel without ID or money. My poor baby got stolen, I have ta get` er back, she was my favorite, but this is a big city, I don`t have the slightest clue where she could be…

Slim: What I don`t understand is, when did she get the time to get our wallets. I never leave mine anywhere, it's always with me.

Vic: Neither do I. I ain`t as dumb as Lo is.

Me: And why do ya think I left my wallet anywhere?

Gumbo: He has a point. Do ya no wat Remy thinks?

Me: No, what does Remy think?

Gumbo: Remy thinks that maybe da femme stole ur wallets when she was givin us a hug. Don you find it strange dat she be huggin us after nowin us for jus couple o hours?

Me: C`mon Gumb, don`t ya think that we would sense or see something if she was robbing us then?

Slim: Wait, think about it. The only time we got in physical contact with her is when she hugged us. Before that in the car she didn`t get the chance so I guess she had to figure out a way to take them and I guess she figured it out…

Vic: Really, you guess?

Fuck. This is just great. We have no money and no car, what the hell are we suppose ta do now? Maybe if we could just call someone… Wait that's it!

Me: Hey maybe we can call someone!

Vic: Like who?

Me: I don`t know, maybe home or something. Someone give me a cell.

Vic: Where`s yours?

Me: In the car…

Now he`s gonna tell me I`m an idiot and probably laugh at me or yell I can just feel it.

Vic: Oh…so is mine…

Ok so maybe I was wrong. Damn, for once I wish I wasn`t.

Me: Gumbo, what about yours?

Gumbo: Remy`s cell be broken ya no that, non? He still din get time ta buy new one.

Oh yea, how could I forget. When Bella heard that Remy is cheating on her (just heard, she`s not sure yet) from some friends she started throwing all kinds of stuff at Gumbo, like vase, books, lamp, trays and, well, his cell, which got broken when it came to a contact with the door with that kind of force. Bella _is_ a very strong woman. Lucky for him she`s got a bad aim or he`d be in hospital right now.

Me: Ok… How bout you Slim?

Slim: I think I got it with me.

Me: Great! Give it to me.

Slim: Sure, here it is. Oh no…

Me: What? What is it?

Slim: Battery`s dead…

I`m hanging on my last nerve right now.

Me: Well let's see if we can come out with some kind of understanding with the boss of the hotel then.

I say than through clenched teeth. We turned to go towards the hotel again, I sure hope they`re gonna rent us _some_ room there, even if it's just for the night.

Now we got to the reception.

Me: Hey there again.

Receptionist: Oh hello sir, did you get your wallet?

Me: That`s just the thing I was gonna talk to you about.

Receptionist: Really? What about?

Me: It seems that our wallets were stolen, so I can`t show you my ID and I was wondering If ya could give us the keys ta our rooms anyway or any room at all.

Receptionist: Oh, I see. I`ll call someone right away to show you the way.

The receptionist whose nametag sad Kitty picked up the phone and dilled something, perhaps the owners number.

Receptionist: Pete, I`ve got few costumers here with no ID so I need you to show them the way, and you may want to bring someone with you.

With that she ended the call and looked at us.

Receptionist: Don`t worry you will be escorted any minute now.

With that she smiled and turned to do something on the computer. If we`re getting rooms where are our keys? I have` ta ask her bout that.

Me: Um… excuse me, but I was wondering about our keys. I mean we`re getting rooms right? Can`t get in without keys.

Receptionist: Don`t worry sir, you will receive your keys. It`s just the room are occupied right now and the guests are just packing. They will return the keys any moment now.

Well that makes sense. I see some guys are coming our way, they`re probably our escort. One of the which nametag says Piotr comes in front of me.

Pete: Dobry vyecher sir, if you would please follow me.

Me: What did you call me!?

Pete: It means good evening sir. ( he chuckles a little) Now would you please follow me?

Me: Yea, sure. So where are ya from?

Pete: Russia.

So Petey-boy along with he`s buddies took us through hallways and hallways until we finally retched a door. I swear this place is a real labyrinth.

Pete: Here you go sir, I hope you will enjoy your stay.

As soon as we get through the door we hear the tall Russian sayin something again.

Pete: But for the next time please remember. No ID, no room! _Poka! _And that means bye.

Whit that he slammed the door at us and locked it. So we`re on the street once again. DAMN! 


	5. Out on the street

Here we are, wondering through the streets of Vegas. This was supposed to be our bachelor week, full of fun and joy, but all was taken away from us because of one hitchhiker we picked up along the road that just happened ta be professional thief. She had ta be, how else would she get away with our stuff so easily. We have no where ta sleep, nuthin ta eat or ta drink for that matter, its all fan-fucking-tastic.

Gumbo: What are we gonna do no hommes?

Me: I don't have the slightest idea.

Slim: Where are we going to sleep?

Vic: Man, this sucks!

Gumbo: Don Remy now it… Merde! Remy miss his petite bella…

Vic: You miss that bitch Bella? What's wrong with ya?

Slim: I don't think he means Bella.

Gumbo: Slim be right, Remy means his Ana Marie. Mon amour, Tu me manques tellement. (he whispers the part in French and than he sighs)

Me: I have no idea what you just said, but if ya love` er so much why don`t ya divorce Bichella and merry Marie?

Vic: He's afraid of` her, that's why. (again with the smirk, God must hate me when he put me up with Creed as my damn brother and I'm sure he feels the same way bout me)

Gumbo: Remy be afraid of no femme! Especially not Belladonna.

Vic: Oh really now? Ya ain`t afraid of her?

Gumbo: Non…

Vic: Gumbo!

Gumbo: Bien, bien. Maybe jus a little.

Slim: Why on earth would you be afraid of her? I mean she`s just a woman, you're much stronger and everything.

Gumbo: Yo don now Bella like Remy das. She be very aggressive femme. Remember Remy`s téléphone mobile, after ur little fight?

Me: Little? She almost hit you with a vase and your neighbors called the cops on you!

Gumbo: Oui, an dat not be da worst fight we had.

Slim: There`s been worse than that?

Gumbo: Oui. Remember wen Remy told you he won be here fo a week, bout three months ago?

Me: Yea, what about it?

Gumbo: Eh bien, da day before Remy called ya, he been flirting wit some femme an Bella sa im.

Slim: So what happened?

Gumbo: Let jus say Remy be in hospital three days, an den lie to ya bout dat bruise on is head.

Slim: Really? You told us you got it in a bar fight!

Gumbo: Which part of lie don ya understand? Anyway, Remy did not lie bout gettin in a fight, its jus is wife did all da beating… She be trainin karate a year now, an guess on who she be practicin on lately. An don be fooled by da period of er trainin, she be a fast learner.

Poor guy. We can't blame him for being scared of his wife, not really. Bichella (which was suppose ta be her birth name in the first place) has real anger issues. Talking bout a woman abusing a man. I'm glad I ain't in his shoes, that's one of the reasons I ain't ever getting married. Not that I expect ta be abused, I just don't see the point. I can't understand how anyone can oblige to having sex with only one person to the rest of his or her life. That's just stupid and pointless when there are so many women just waiting for me to have my way with them.

Slim: Well, I miss Jean. I can't wait to see her beautiful face again.

Me: Ya really plan ta merry` er eh?

Slim: Yea. I can't imagine my life without her. Just the thought of waking one morning and seeing that she's no longer by my side kills me inside. She fills my heart with such love and joy I never knew existed until I met her. I still can't get over the thought that she chose me of all people to be her life partner, someone like me to be the father to her children, to grow old together with, to share her joys and sorrows with… I just don't think that I'll we ever worthy enough to be with her, she's just too good, you know what I mean Logan?

I just look on the other side. What am I suppose ta answer` em. No, I don`t know what you mean. I don't even know how love feels and I doubt I'll ever find out. I just ain't made of the same material as Slim, I ain't made for all that marriage, lovey-dovey shit. I'll never have anything as near as he has… Great, now I started to envy Slim a little. Fucking great!

Slim: Um… Logan?

Me: Yea... whatever Slim.

It's been an hour since our talk and we're still wondering through the streets, trying to figure out what ta do. Even our suitcases were still in the car when she stole it. Fucking unbelievable! We can't even fucking change!

Slim: What do you think, how far could she be?

We all know on whom he's referring to. He's not the only one wondering that particular thing.

Me: Don't know. She's probably miles away from here.

Gumbo: Or right in front of us.

Vic: What're ya talking bout, Gumbo?

Gumbo: Is it jus Remy, or das dat look like Logan's car?

Me: Where!

Gumbo: Right in front of dat Café mon ami.

Slim: Remy is right, that is your car!

Vic: So, if Lo's car is here…

Me: That means that probably she's here as well!

Just as I finished saying that, flash of white caught my eye. I turned my head at the Café's direction and saw her just as she was getting out through the door. Some tingly feeling in my stomach appeared now that I saw her again, its probably just excitement.

Vic: What're we still standing here for? Waiting for her ta drive off with Lo's car who knows where again or what! Let's get that bitch!

Me: Can't believe I'm saying this but… Vic is… um… right…

Oh man, that left a bad taste in my mouth.

Vic: And here I thought I'd never see the day.

Me: Ya actually think? And if ya don't shut up ya really ain't gonna see the light of another day.

Slim: Both of you shut up, let's go!

Just when we started ta make ur move she turned her head and spotted us.

Rory: AW SHIT!

She ain`t gonna make it to the car, we'll catch her if she tries. Well she knows that as well coz she started running. And we started running after her. Damn that chick is fast. Has she run a marathon or something? She just turned in to an ally. Ha, that always means dead end! We got you now…

Me: Hey, where'd she go?

Gumbo: Don no. One moment she be in front of Remy, da next moment she disappear!

Slim: What about that door?

A back door to some other Café. I check it but it's locked.

Me: No way she went through here, it's locked.

Vic: Then where'd she fucking go?

Me: I'd like ta know that myself.

Slim: What now?

Me: Well, let's get back to my car.

And with that we left…

Translation:

Bien-alright

Mon amour-my love

Tu me manques tellement-I miss you very much

Eh bien-well

Oui-yes

Non-no


End file.
